A New Team Member, or Maybe Not?
by pixiegold
Summary: Lori Weston does not find a warm welcome at Five-0. Part of the Kokua Ko'u Hoaloha universe, AU. No pairings, family, no slash.
1. Governor's Spy

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii 5-0 and characters belong to CBS, would be nice to live in Hawaii and work for 5-0 alas, that's not the case.

**Summary:** Lori Weston does not find a warm welcome at Five-0. Part of the Kokua Ko'u Hoaloha universe.

**A/N:** I have not seen the second episode but I do know that Lori Weston joins the team as ordered by the governor. I decided to have a little fun with this because Five-0 should just be the original four.

**The Governor's Spy**

Danny joined Steve in his office shortly after returning to HQ and closing the case of the missing girl. He shut the door so their conversation would be private.

"What is your problem with Lori Steve? She handled herself pretty well today." Danny sat on the sofa so he could see Steve better.

Steve turned his chair so that he could look at Danny. "I don't trust her Danny. I wanted to trust Jenna, but something held me back. Maybe it was my experience with Nick. I don't know. I doubt I will ever trust Officer Weston. She was assigned by Denning to keep an eye on me, keep me in line. She's little more than a babysitter who I also view as a spy with some experience and skills that really don't benefit Five-0." Steve stood up to pace as he talked. "It's bad enough that he foisted a babysitter on me, he never thought to ask what skill set would actually benefit Five-0. Denning's only concern is his image, rather than the needs of Five-0 or Hawaii. I have to include her in our investigations or he will know about it. I also have to wonder if she respects the chain of command in Five-0. A task force cannot run efficiently if the chain of command is shaky."

Danny had known that it was something like this. Normally Danny would attribute Steve's attitude to his control issues. Now that he has listened to Steve and thought about his point of view he knew that Steve was right and this had nothing to do with control issues. "I really hadn't thought of it that way. I figured you just resented being forced to take on another team member without being given any input after Jameson gave you free reign. Thinking about it, I don't like the idea of working with someone who doesn't respect the chain of command either. What can we do about it? Wait, I know that look and it usually means trouble for me, like bullets and explosions." Danny pointed at Steve.

Steve chuckled. "There is trouble coming, but I think you'll be safe this time. We will take her with us and use the information that she gives us, but we won't include her outside of work. We will share what we have to but no more. I plan on leaving her behind as much as I can get away with."

Danny nodded. "What about everyday work and following procedures? Do you think that would help?"

Steve smirked. "Danny, we both know that I was beginning to follow procedures more often before I learned about Wo Fat and his love of elaborate schemes. Besides, I have been studying laws, policies and procedures. Kono lent me her course books and manuals. I haven't finished yet, but I've read most of them. You can give me a test later if you want."

Danny stared at Steve nonplussed. "Let me get this straight. You are studying police procedures and you have read most of Kono's books?"

Steve nodded. "I started reading the books months ago but I didn't want to make Wo Fat suspicious so I have been reading them secretly. As a matter of fact Grace caught me once. I asked her not to tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise."

Danny pointed a finger at Steve accusingly. "You have corrupted my sweet innocent daughter getting her involved in your schemes. I just can't picture Steven McGarrett learning police procedures and actually following them? Not my partner."

Steve snorted. "I gave my word to the governor and **you** that I would toe the line and I meant it. If I'm going to do that I have to know where the line is so that I won't cross it. In all honesty, I wanted to do it as soon as you gained custody of Grace but learning about Wo Fat interfered. However, I'm not going to lie to you and say that it will happen overnight. I will start following proper procedure unless there is a situation arises that requires doing things the SEAL way. That was the agreement with Governor Denning after all. I hope you'll help me follow proper procedure."

Danny heard the emphasis Steve put on giving his word to him over the governor. Danny was truly touched that his opinion meant more to Steve than the governor's and that he had wanted to start much sooner because of Grace. Danny didn't know what to say accept, "Thank you." Steve smiled slightly in acknowledgement. "So how **do** we handle Lori?"

Steve thought about Danny's question for a moment. "This is a conversation for the team but I think the three of us should be professional, and yes I do know what that means, with Weston but no more. She will never be part of the Five-0 ohana. Maybe she will get the message and leave on her own."

"What if that doesn't work?" Danny asked.

Steve sighed. "Then we should quit. I will not let some politician put my ohana in danger because he's afraid of bad publicity. I don't want to quit; we have done some good work together in Five-0. I don't want to leave you in a position where you will have trouble caring for Grace. I also don't want it for Chin who just got his reputation back and Kono who risked hers to help catch Wo Fat. I could talk to Adam and the four of us could work for the CIA here in Hawaii."

"Doing what we do now?" Danny wanted to know. He didn't think he would want to work for the CIA but would do it to stay with his ohana. Furthermore, there was NO way he would go back to HPD after learning how corrupt and inept some of the officers had become.

"I don't know exactly Danny. I'm going to make a couple of calls and see what I can find out. Will you let Chin and Kono know that we will be meeting at my place tonight for a barbeque. We can discuss what I find out as a team. Grace is going to go home with her friend Leilani after school so we can talk until she comes home. Doing this together is the only way this will work for me."

Danny stood. "I'll talk to them. I hope we don't have to quit either Steve. I like being a cop."

"I know that Danny. You're a great cop **and** partner. I would say I like being a cop too, but you would just remind me that I'm not a cop. In all honesty, I like working with Five-0 too or I would consider going back to being an active SEAL and using Hawaii as a home base between missions."

"You will be a great cop Steve. You already are a great partner." Danny said as he opened the door and headed to his own office leaving a stunned Steve behind. Danny didn't understand the governor. Steve had promised to follow procedures unless someone's life was on the line. Danny knew that Steve would keep his promise to the best of his ability. Steve's honor would let him do no less. Besides, Steve had continued with his anything goes behavior to get Wo Fat and Jameson. Danny had been shocked that Steve had been working to change for Grace's sake, but didn't doubt his friend for a second.

Later that evening the four friends met at Steve's house. They prepared and cooked the food together. After eating they sat down with beers to talk about their new team member.

Chin started looking at Steve. "Danny told us you had some concerns about Lori and her involvement with Five-0."

Steve nodded. "I do. Lori is a glorified babysitter put on the team to keep me in line. I'm not convinced that she respects the chain of command in Five-0. After Nick Taylor and Jenna, it will take time for me to trust new people. My instincts are screaming that she can't be trusted. Add to that the fact she was forced on my team will keep me from trusting her. Furthermore, I don't like being forced to take on a new team member that I didn't pick personally. Even on a SEAL team the CO could request that a member be moved to another team if there was a conflict between him and the other SEALs. I would like to hear what the three of you have to say on the matter."

The others were quiet for a moment, digesting Steve's words. Danny took a drink of beer before responding. "Normally I would say something about you having control issues but you have some valid concerns. She did prove to be helpful in finding the clue that saved the 15 year old girl. And she helped us with the assault on that compound without hesitation."

Steve nodded. "She did, but the case was clear cut and there was no way to get back up there without them being noticed. What if we are local and I think that we don't have time for back up to arrive at a scene before we need to move in on a suspect? Or I think it is best that I go in alone or only with Danny; there have been a couple of occasions that required my particular skill set. Will she hesitate; refuse to back us up because it's not proper procedure? I don't like taking a chance with our lives."

Danny nodded as he turned his attention to Chin and Kono. "Steve and I talked briefly about how we will deal with Lori. We will be professional, include her in the cases and leave her out when we can. She is merely a tolerated coworker. We also talked about the possibility that she will not back us up in a questionable situation."

Kono interrupted. "You talked about quitting didn't you?"

Steve nodded. "I will not allow my ohana to be put in danger because a politician is afraid of some bad publicity or making difficult explanations. However, if the three of you are against it, I will stay on and do my best to protect us."

Chin looked at Steve. "I trust that you have the best interests of this team at heart. If you quit, I quit. You gave me a chance when my own family turned their backs on me with the exception of Kono. Besides, there really is no way that I would go back to HPD. The only reason I did it before was to help you."

Kono swallowed. "You gave a rookie a place in Five-0 doing important work. You gave Chin a chance to regain his dignity. That is not something that I could ever repay."

"I would quit if you did Steve. You're my partner and my best friend, more than that you are my brother. A much better one than Matt ever was." Danny added bitterly before getting back on track. "You helped me keep my daughter and gave us a home. There is no way that I can repay you even though you would insist that I don't owe you anything. Furthermore there is no way that I would go back to HPD after all the shit they put both Chin and Meka through because they are a bunch of lazy idiots. I do hope you have a plan, even so, I'll quit without one if necessary." Danny gave Steve his consent.

Steve looked at the ground for a moment, truly touched by their faith and dedication to the Five-0 ohana that developed from his split second decision to take on the governor's task force. "I spoke to Adam. He is looking into Lori's background for me. Also, he has something lined up that would help us."

Danny quietly interrupted Steve. "Adam suspected there would be problems with Denning didn't he?"

Steve smirked. "He did especially after Jameson turned out to be dirty. Adam felt that the new governor would not trust us easily because of our start under Jameson even though we helped bring her down. So, we would remain Five-0 but would represent the Federal Government instead of the State. Evidently the higher ups have been very impressed with our work and want to be sure that it continues. We would report to Adam who would than report to his superior in Washington."

"Will they interfere in how you run things Boss?" Kono asked.

Steve shook his head. "No. Adam has been placed in charge and is very happy with the way things are. The only thing we have to discuss is if we do this now or wait and see what happens with Lori and Denning. Think about it and let me know what you think. I'm going to grab some more beers while you talk amongst yourselves."

Danny, Chin and Kono looked at each other realizing that they didn't need to talk about it.

The three smirked which worried a returning Steve. "Based on your smirks, someone is in trouble. I just hope it isn't me."

Chin and Kono snickered while Danny smiled innocently at Steve making his friend even more nervous. Danny laughed. "Relax oh fearless leader. We think that we should stick it out. Lori will do something to piss you off and I want to see the fireworks at the governor's office." Chin and Kono nodded in agreement.

Steve smiled. "I have the best team ever." The four clinked their bottles toasting to their family.

**TBC**

**A/N:** I hope everyone enjoyed this take on Lori's poorly handled entrance into Five-0. It's sad, I think that she could have worked if the writers had taken a different road to bringing her in and left out the "romance".


	2. Left Out

Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-0 and its characters belong to CBS. I just enjoy putting my own twist to this universe.

**A/N:** I've had some interesting reactions to this story. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, even if you didn't like it. You were polite about it. We will have to agree to disagree on this story. This story is OOC for Steve, but it's the way I chose to write it. Five-0 is Steve's team/family and he will always try and protect them along with the people of Hawaii. Even if it means quitting Five-0 and finding another path for the four of them. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

**A/N:** Made a minor revision to last paragraph. No need to reread entire chapter if you don't want to. 1/10/12

**Left Out**

It had been a long day. Five-0 had saved Lt. Jacks the team leader of SEAL Team 9 and took down the assassin who killed the other two SEALs. Danny joined a quiet Steve out on the Lanai who was watching Grace as she built a sand fort. It figured that Steve would have some influence on Grace and the sand buildings she made. Any other day and Danny would have ranted at Steve and his "terrible" influence on his sweet little Grace. However, Danny knew that Steve had been bothered by Danny finding the classified file on Strawberry Fields. He handed Steve a beer.

"Thanks." Steve said quietly. "Grace is getting very good at building with sand."

"Of course she is, my daughter is very talented though I wonder who gave her the idea to build a fort." Okay so he would give Steve a little shit. Steve just smirked, but it lacked its usual smugness. Hey, I wanted to let you know that I didn't see much of that file on Strawberry Fields. Even if I had, I would never tell anybody what I saw."

Steve smiled slightly at Danny. "I know that Danny. I snatched the file 'cause I was shocked. Joe will be looking into where the assassin was able to get that file and all of the other information he did on SEAL Team 9. Strawberry Fields is highly classified."

Danny stared at Steve. "So, someone with high clearance sold the file?"

Steve scowled. "It's the **only** way the assassin could have obtained it. I would appreciate it if you never mention the file again Danny."

Danny raised his right hand. "I promise Steve. As far as I'm concerned, Strawberry Fields is part of a Beatles song."

Steve snorted before changing the subject. He trusted Danny to keep his word. "So what happened at the airport. I didn't get a chance to read the report yet."

So Danny launched into the takedown at the airport. He then got Steve to tell him about the rescue of his fellow SEAL. Danny shook his head at his crazy partner, sky diving out of a helicopter and catching a man mid-air. He was always amazed at the skills his partner had, though he would never tell him that, well almost never.

Steve received a call one week after the SEAL Team 9 case from Joe White. "McGarrett."

"_Steve it's Joe. We have an invite to the SEAL command center at Pearl Harbor tomorrow at 0600. CO Gutches would like to thank Five-0 for saving Jacks and finding who was behind the assassin."_

Steve sat up straighter. "We'd be honored Joe."

"_I don't have to tell you that what you and your team are going to see is classified. Only bring those you trust with you."_

"I understand Joe. Thanks for calling me. I'll let the governor know that we will be unavailable for the morning. We'll see you then."

"_See you then son."_

Steve hung up looking at his phone thoughtfully. He hadn't realized that Joe had caught onto his distrust of Lori. He shook his head; he really shouldn't be surprised, Joe had known him for a long time. Steve decided to catch the others individually to tell them about the invite. Even though he wasn't sure how he felt about Lori, he would not put her on the spot if he could help it. He called her into his office.

"Please shut the door Lori and have a seat."

Lori shut the door and sat in front of Steve's desk. "Is there something wrong?"

Steve had debated how to approach the subject and decided being straight forward was the best option. "Danny, Chin, Kono and I will be going to Pearl's SEAL Training and Command Center. They wish to thank Five-0 for saving Lt. Jacks and discovering the assassin before he could kill more SEALs."

Lori interrupted. "What time are we supposed to be there?" She was sure that she had misunderstood Steve when he didn't include her.

Steve sighed. "I've been asked to bring only those that I trust since whatever we're doing is classified. I'm afraid that you will not be coming Lori. You have not been with this team long enough for me to trust you as I do the others."

Lori stared at Steve. She didn't understand, she had very high clearance rating from Homeland Security. "I don't understand. I have a very high security clearance, higher than the other three on the team. Why am I being left out?"

Steve took a deep breath; this was not going to be pleasant. "This has nothing to do with security clearance. If it did, I'd be the only one allowed to go, because even your security clearance isn't high enough to see inside the command center, never mind what Gutches has planned for us. This is an issue of trust and I do not trust you. I have never given my trust easily. It's gonna be even harder after the events of the last year. You are a very capable officer, and have some impressive qualifications but that does not automatically create trust. I'm sorry Lori but you will not be joining us tomorrow."

Lori stared at Steve becoming angry and leaving his office without a word. She had never had difficulties fitting into a team. She thought it would be easy after the way McGarrett had checked her out in Denning's office. She had a call to make. Lori just didn't understand that trust had to be earned.

Danny had been watching Steve and Lori while trying to work on the paperwork from their last case. Steve did not look happy and when Lori left she looked royally pissed. Danny decided it would be a good idea to find out what was wrong if he could.

Danny headed to the break room to get coffee for Steve and himself. He walked into Steve's office placing a cup in front of a somber Steve.

"Thanks." Steve said quietly.

Danny sat in his favorite chair facing Steve. "What's up? Lori looked mad enough to spit nails."

Steve leaned back in his chair. "Five-0 has been invited to Pearl Harbor's SEAL Training and Command Center. Commander Gutches would like to thank us for saving Jacks and taking down the assassin."

Danny stared at Steve. He may rag on Steve and his military mentality but understood immediately that this was an honor. "Wow. That's quite an honor. What's Lori's problem."

Steve rubbed a hand over his face. "I was told to only bring those that I trust."

"Ah. Got it. Lori isn't invited and she's pissed."

Steve sighed. "That about sums it up. She pointed out that **she** has a higher security clearance than you, Chin or Kono."

Danny shook his head. One of the best ways to get on Steve's bad side was to criticize his friends. Danny began to wonder about Lori's skill as a profiler if she hadn't picked up on that yet. "What did you say?"

"I told her that the issue was not security clearance but trust. If it was a matter of security clearance, I would be the only one allowed to go. I really don't think she liked my answer. She's probably calling the governor to complain that I'm excluding her in tomorrow's event unfairly."

Danny snorted. No doubt in his mind that if Lori does that, she will not last much longer on the team. "Well, you know that you have my full support, and I'm sure that Chin and Kono will stand behind you too."

Steve smiled. "I appreciate that more than I can say. It will help me deal with the meeting I'm sure to have with Denning today." Steve's phone rang. He checked the caller ID. "I guess my meeting will be sooner rather than later." He picked up his phone. "McGarrett…Yes sir...I'll be there in ten minutes governor."

"That was quick. Do you want me to let Chin and Kono know about the invite for tomorrow?"

Steve nodded. "Would you? We will have to be there at 0600."

Danny groaned. "Don't you Army types do anything at a normal time?"

"Navy Danny. It's the Navy and we do things the right way." Steve responded as he rose from his desk.

Danny stood with him hands moving to make his point. "The right way? No, no, no. You do things the uncivilized way. The Army has scrambled your brains if you think 6 AM is normal."

Steve chuckled. "You're just not a morning person Danny. I'll make sure to have coffee and breakfast ready for you tomorrow morning."

"Don't think that will make things any better my friend." Steve and Danny reached the doors leading out of the office. "Good luck Steve. Remember, I'm behind you and I bet Gutches is too."

Steve clapped Danny on the shoulder and checked his watch. "Mahalo. I'll pick up Grace today. She can spend some time with us, and then she can stay at Lani's tonight. Otherwise she'll have to get up much too early for a school day."

"Good idea. Thanks." Steve smiled as he left.

Danny had to add one more thing. "Good luck oh fearless leader." Steve gave Danny the one fingered salute as he left causing Danny to chuckle.

Steve stood outside Denning's office feeling a weird sense of déjà view. He remembered standing in this spot after the false Tsunami warning. Denning's assistant interrupted these thoughts. He was led into Denning's office. He stopped in front of Denning's desk at parade rest.

Denning finished signing the paper in front of him before looking up. "Thank you for coming so promptly Commander. I would like to discuss the problem you seem to have with having Officer Weston on your team." Steve didn't respond continuing to look over Denning's shoulder. Denning sighed; McGarrett was going to be difficult. "I understand that your team has been invited to the SEAL Training and Command Center at Pearl, but you are planning to exclude Officer Weston. You will take her with you; she helped you to solve the case after all."

"No sir, she's not invited."

Denning leaned back in his chair. "I thought I made myself clear Commander. Officer Weston is part of your team and she will be included."

Steve shifted so he stood at attention. "Officer Weston is not part of my team. She occupies one of our offices, but thinks she works directly for you, not me. Commander White was very specific when he spoke to me. The invitation was not given lightly since we will be viewing classified information. Therefore I am only allowed to bring those I trust. I trust Danny, Chin and Kono. Trust is something that is earned, not automatically given."

"Commander McGarrett, Officer Weston is a highly trained and talented profiler. She brings something to the team that you don't have."

Steve's face went blank which would have sent anyone who knew him into hiding. "Believe what you like Governor but as far as my team and I am concerned Weston is your spy. We didn't need someone with profiling skills, Detective Williams is a natural in that area. Creating a team or task force requires more than a skill set, it requires compatibility and trust. Due to how Weston was forced on us, she will never be trusted by anyone on my team. She doesn't trust us either. She lacks respect for me as the leader of Five-0. I guarantee this will cause problems down the line. She didn't respect my position about tomorrow so she called you. This is something minor, what will happen when we encounter something dangerous? I would rather not find out. My preference is for you to remove her from the team before someone gets hurt."

Denning shook his head. "I disagree Commander. Officer Weston is aware that you are head of Five-0. She stays and will be joining you."

"Understood sir. Accept she won't be joining us tomorrow. You can call Commander White or SEAL Team 9's CO Gutches and you will get the same answer." Finished Steve executed a perfect military turn and left Denning's office.

Denning stared at the space previously occupied by McGarrett speechless. He had never even considered that Weston would not respect McGarrett just because he asked her to report any infractions of procedure. So far there hadn't been anything of note that he could find in her reports to date, though they were not encouraging. Denning sat back in his chair wondering if he should have believed McGarrett when he promised to toe the line. Maybe if he found someone else and explained that McGarrett was the leader of Five-0, things would work out better. Denning was still afraid that he would have to clean up after McGarrett. He had worked with people he didn't like, or trust in the past, so didn't understand McGarrett's problem. He just didn't understand that the lack of mutual trust in law enforcement could be deadly.

**TBC**


	3. Confrontations

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii 5-0 and characters belong to CBS, would be nice to live in Hawaii and work for 5-0 alas, that's not the case.

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. I'm glad that you are all enjoying it. Also, thank you to Shakespear Lemonade for betaing this chapter. Any mistakes left are mine.

**Confrontations**

A week after Five-0 had been allowed to view "Operation Payback" Steve stormed into the palace to see the governor. Any people he encountered on the way into the outer office quickly got out of the way. Many would later say that they could see the storm clouds over his head he looked so angry. Danny, Chin and Kono were keeping pace with Steve showing a united front. The three other team members were as angry as Steve. Steve's fears about Lori had been realized the night before.

Five-0 had been investigating the electronic theft of several prototype computer games worth millions. Between Chin and a CI (Toast) the electronic trail had been traced to a computer genius by the name of Ben Wong. Toast had been adamant that Ben Wong had the genius to be a hacker; but he would never actually lower himself to actually hack unwanted into any system. He preferred using his genius to thwart other hackers. Therefore, Ben Wong spent years working with different businesses to prevent hackers from stealing information or planting a virus in the company's computer systems. A background check agreed with Toast. The man was clean, except for a couple of parking tickets. He worked as a consultant doing exactly as Toast claimed. Mr. Wong was very successful and well liked by his clients. He was married with children, and financially secure.

During the investigation, Five-0 had found out that Mr. Wong had seemingly disappeared two days before the theft. No one that knew him, client, friend or family had heard from him. Steve and Danny headed to the Wong's home to talk to his wife. The house was empty. The next door neighbor, Mr. Liu, came forward when he noticed the badges on Steve and Danny's belts to say that he hadn't seen the Wong family for several days. Steve and Danny immediately became concerned that the family had been kidnapped to force Mr. Wong to steal the games. Steve asked the neighbor if he knew where a spare key might be hidden. The man gave them a spare key that he held onto for the children in case they lost their key. Steve and Danny's suspicions seemed to be confirmed during the search of the home. The back door had been forced open and there was evidence of a struggle taking place in the family room. Forensics was called to collect any evidence that could be found.

Steve and Danny completed their search of the Wong's home before speaking to Mr. Liu again. He remembered seeing a strange man the day the Wong family disappeared. He agreed to go to HPD to look at mug shots or work with a sketch artist if necessary.

Meanwhile, Chin, Kono and Lori were looking for someone who would be capable of kidnapping the Wong's and fencing the stolen games. Chin and Kono narrowed it down to two men. The first was Alekona Hekekia a man known to be a big seller in the black market, but the police had never been able to get any solid evidence against him. The second man was Robert Cheng another man who sold black market items to anyone. He was also known to threaten families to keep himself out of jail.

The four members plus one discussed the two suspects in relation to the knowledge that the entire Wong family was missing. Putting the information together they felt that Cheng was the most likely suspect. All except Lori agreed. She disagreed even though she didn't have an alternative suspect yet. While they were talking HPD sent the identity of the man Steve and Danny's witness identified. His name was Kale Mahelona. He was known Robert Cheng's enforcer, but had never been convicted of any of the numerous charges brought against him. This piece of information pushed the investigation towards Robert Cheng being responsible for the theft and the possible kidnapping of the Wong's.

Lori felt that Five-0 should investigate more before concluding that the culprit was Robert Cheng. This thought still ran through her head despite the eye witness' identification of Mahelona. She was convinced that Five-0's previous success was due totally to McGarrett's bull in a china shop approach to investigation as well as his disregard of proper procedure. Due to this belief she stubbornly refused to acknowledge that the information and conclusions made by the rest of the team were actually well presented and made sense. She also didn't let herself see that Steve **had** been staying on the straight and narrow path of following procedure. Lori believed that this "new" McGarrett wouldn't last.

Steve had sent Lori, Chin and Kono to search Wong's office and question his staff. This would keep Lori out of the way of the real criminals and keep the governor happy. Meanwhile, he and Danny would pick up Mahelona.

Steve and Danny had apprehended Mahelona with only a car chase ending at an HPD roadblock. Mahelona wouldn't talk until Steve threatened to hang him from a helicopter. Mahelona had laughed until Steve made a call asking to borrow a chopper. Many in the criminal element had heard about McGarrett's less than orthodox methods of interrogation, he wanted no part of being dangled from a chopper so he talked. He did help kidnap the Wong family for Cheng. Unfortunately he didn't know where they were being held because they had been moved since the theft.

Danny had looked at Steve reprovingly after the interrogation only to laugh when he found out that Steve had called his voicemail box.

Later Five-0 regrouped at HQ to research Cheng's real estate holdings to find a building that could hold the Wong family. Chin located three properties that he felt would make the best places to hide kidnap victims. Steve and Danny eliminated one of them based on the information from Mahelona, though they would still have it investigated just in case. With the information that Five-0 had gathered, Chin headed for the courthouse to get warrants for the three properties. While waiting for the warrants, Steve coordinated with HPD to send out a group to each property so they could locate the Wongs. SWAT would be on stand-by until the Wongs were found than a plan would be created for the families rescue. Five-0 headed for the most likely property that held the Wongs.

Steve had timed the surveillance as close to dusk as he could since all three properties would be difficult to approach in daylight due to the lack of places for HPD or Five-0 to hide. Five-0 arrived at their destination and approached as close as they could. The team pulled out their surveillance equipment and got to work. Steve had a pair of high powered binoculars to observe the building for activity. Chin was using an infra-red device to detect heat sources in the building. Danny was using a high powered listening device in the hopes that he could pick up any verbal information. He did pick up voices but the perps were speaking in Chinese. Steve saw a man matching the mug shot they had of Robert Cheng. Chin found four heat signatures that were grouped in one room, unmoving whom he believed to be the Wongs. He also detected 10 other heat signatures, one standing outside the room where the Wongs were being held.

Kono called for backup when it was determined that this was the right place. Danny handed his headset to Steve hoping that the men were speaking Mandarin because Steve spoke it fluently. While Steve listened Danny and Chin were discussing the best way to approach the building based on the placement and number of Cheng's men.

Danny stopped talking when he noticed the hard angry look on Steve's face. Steve pulled off the headset and told the others that the perps were preparing to kill the family. Steve knew that they didn't have time to wait for back up and started issuing orders. Lori protested that they were outnumbered and needed to wait for back up. Steve had stonily reminded her that backup was at least fifteen minutes out and that they family was going to be killed any minute. If they waited the family would be dead. Steve wasn't going to let innocent people get killed if there was something he could do about it. Based on the building schematics Steve pointed to five entry points and who he wanted at each entrance. The others nodded accept Lori whom he glared at until she nodded. Steve then gave the signal to head out. Each member of Five-0 glared at Lori before they spread out and approached the building. What none of them saw was Lori staying put. As a result, a perp that Lori should have been there to take down was able to shoot Danny. Fortunately, it was just a graze, only because he moved at the last second. Steve was there to back up his partner and took care of the perp. Danny waved Steve off as he returned to his feet and continued moving.

Once Steve was sure that Danny was being tended by the EMT's he sought out Lori. He found her standing by the equipment as if nothing was wrong. She stiffened but stood her ground when she saw him coming. Steve loomed over her and spoke in a low dangerous voice. "Where were you were during the raid Officer Weston!"

Lori did her best not to shrink back from a clearly enraged Steve McGarrett. "The raid didn't follow protocol and going in without back up was suicidal. I'm not suicidal Commander"

Steve stared coldly at Lori letting her squirm a little before responding. "The raid was against procedure? We had search warrants; we had innocent people at risk. I, as the **leader** of Five-0, determined that waiting for backup would be risking the lives of children. I will **not** sit on my ass while scum like that kills a child. It's not against procedure to enter a building without backup when innocent lives are at risk. I also made an agreement with Denning that under certain circumstances I could bend procedures. Do you know that when I reached the family, the toddler was about to be executed before I put a bullet between the perps eyes. If we had waited for backup, the entire family would be dead. It's bad enough that Danny was shot because **you** didn't provide back up." Lori shivered at the look in Steve's eyes. "You will return to HQ with a patrol car and pack up your desk. You are not welcome on my team. Have I made myself clear?"

Lori tilted her head trying not to squeak when she spoke. "The governor placed me on your team. It's not for you to decide to get rid of me."

Steve bent slightly, appearing even more menacing as he hissed. "You will no longer be on **my** team. I guarantee it." Steve spun stalking away while Lori tried to remain standing even though her legs had turned to jelly. She was beginning to realize that she had truly underestimated Lt. Commander Steven McGarrett. He had been very cold towards her since she started Five-0, but she had watched his interactions with the rest of the team and came to the conclusion that he was not a threat. Lori realized that she finally saw the man that Danny had warned her about.

Lori wondered what the governor would do. Little did Lori know, she would find out the next day.

Lt. Governor Denning watched his assistant leave after informing him that Five-0 was waiting for him. She stressed that all four wanted to see him, not just McGarrett. She had told him that she was frankly intimidated by not only the united front they presented but by the anger that they were clearly projecting.

Denning sighed quietly. He knew this was coming since he read the report on last night's raid. He had made a serious mistake in placing Weston in Five-0. Denning realized that he had not taken McGarrett's warning that Weston's lack of respect could be deadly seriously. After all, he had worked with several people he didn't respect and nothing untoward happened. It finally sunk in that political offices were very different than a police or military unit.

Denning was still concerned about McGarrett and his past so he started reading reports from HPD and the Attorney General's office about Five-0. These reports were very different from Weston's. According to them, McGarrett was following procedure so that confessions and evidence were all legal and above board. Weston had claimed McGarrett was putting on an act based on her "read" of his behavior and actions. Denning rubbed a hand over his face in frustration knowing what he had to do.

Denning's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of McGarrett and the others.

The four friends walked calmly into the governor's office, led by Steve. Once they were in the office, Steve stood with Danny on his right. Chin and Kono stood on his left presenting the same united front they had shown Denning's assistant. The anger was practically rolling of the four people in front of him. Denning realized that his assistant had been right; the four were more intimidating than he wanted to admit.

"What can I do for you Commander McGarrett?" Denning asked.

"We want Weston off our team. She has proved to be a danger to my team and that is not acceptable to me." Steve replied calmly using his many years in the Navy to keep from yelling.

Denning nodded. "I agree. You have my apologies Commander McGarret for not listening to you. Detective Williams, I am sorry that you were injured because of a decision that I made."

Steve and Danny looked at each other slightly surprised. "Thank you governor. What are you going to do about Weston?" Steve asked.

"She will be transferred back to Homeland Security. She fit in much better there. I will not be replacing her. If you feel you need another member pick them out and run them by me."

The four members of Five-0 relaxed slightly but Steve wasn't completely satisfied. "We appreciate the gesture governor. You should know that you almost lost Five-0 because of your actions. I would like some assurance that you won't interfere with how I run Five-0 again."

Denning sat back shocked. He had not expected this. He did not want to lose this team as they have been very successful. "What kind of assurance would you like Commander?"

Steve smirked internally as he pulled out his phone making a quick call. "You can come in now." Steve hung up.

Denning stared at Steve wondering who he just called. His intercom buzzed. "I'm in a meeting Ms. Porter."

"_I understand governor. There is a man here who claims he is expected by Commander McGarrett." _

"Send him in."

**TBC**

**A/N:** Yes a slight cliffhanger. I'm terrible, I know. I hope you enjoyed.


	4. Resolution

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii 5-0 and characters belong to CBS, would be nice to live in Hawaii and work for 5-0 alas, that's not the case.

**Resolution**

Adam Pierceton walked in the door holding out his hand to shake Denning's. "Good morning Governor Denning. I am Adam Pierceton with the CIA and FBI."

Denning stood returning the handshake. "Good morning Agent Pierceton."

Adam turned to Steve shaking the outstretched hand. "Good to see you Steve. Danny, Chin and Kono it's always a pleasure to see you three." Adam returned his attention to Denning. "I'm sure that you're wondering why I'm here. I'm here on behalf of the federal government who would like to place Five-0 under it's jurisdiction."

Governor Denning stared at Agent Pierceton as he shook hands with Five-0. He felt like he had been hit with a sledge hammer. Pierceton's words made him realize the magnitude of the error he made in forcing Weston on the team and keeping her there despite McGarrett's protests.

Denning had known that the team didn't trust Weston but had not understood the significance that lack of trust could have for the team. McGarrett had been upfront with his concerns about Weston and the lack of trust on both sides. McGarrett went so far as to say the lack of trust could be deadly for the team. Denning had discounted McGarrett's concerns, believing the man simply resented having a leash. He didn't want to believe that his decision to place Weston on the task force had been wrong. As far as he had known Weston was working out and would eventually become a valuable member of the team. The screw up in last evening's raid finally made him realize what often worked in business or politics did not work in law enforcement. Now he was faced with losing this valuable team.

Denning's musings were interrupted by Pierceton. "Governor, I have paperwork here that you should read over carefully. It's my hope that the state and federal government can work something out that will benefit all of us."

Denning took the paperwork and read it carefully while the five other people in the room talked quietly. Basically Five-0 would agree to stay as Hawaii's task force if it was also considered a federal task force. Adam and Denning would share limited though equal responsibility for Five-0. McGarrett would have means and limited immunity. Steve would be in charge and would report to both Adam and Denning. He would not be "controlled" by either of them outside of the terms laid out in the paperwork supplied by Adam. Denning had no choice but to agree if he wanted to keep the very successful task force as part of law enforcement in Hawaii.

Once Denning was finished reading, the six people sat down to work out the details. Steve wanted to be sure that everyone was on the same page or Five-0 would become a federal task force. In the final contract, Five-0 would have both state and federal jurisdiction. This actually gave Five-0 more leeway, but would also mean more cases. Steve and the others could live with that. If the work became too much, it would be up to Steve to pick any new team members he deemed necessary. Adam and Denning could veto his choice, but they couldn't choose for him.

As Steve and the others prepared to leave Denning spoke. "Commander McGarrett, please accept my apologies in forcing Officer Weston onto your team. I realize now that I should have consulted experienced law enforcement personnel before placing someone on your team. I hope that in the future we can learn to work together to make Hawaii a safe place."

Steve studied Denning carefully. He could see that the man was sincere, but he wasn't going to let him off the hook easily. "Your apology is duly noted. Acceptance is pending." Steve turned and left the room with the others following him trying to stifle their snickers.

Danny began laughing after the group left the office. "I can't believe you used _my_ line on Denning! Wait, I can't believe you _remember_ that line!"

Steve shrugged. "It was a good one. Besides you were the one who was shot, so I thought I would use your line."

Kono stopped the two men. "Are you telling us that you said that to Steve?"

Danny nodded and waved his hands emphasizing his point. "It was the day that we met, and he got me shot. I told him that he should apologize when he gets someone shot."

Steve smiled. "That was after I told you that you were sensitive. I _did_ apologize after waiting a year for you to wind down so I could actually _say_ it."

"Can I help it if you need an explanation in order to understand interpersonal communication?"

Adam leaned towards an amused Chin. "Are they always like that?"

Chin's smile grew. "Oh yeah."

Kono interrupted the two. "Boys, how about we get out of here and get some lunch? I'm hungry."

Steve and Danny stopped looking at the others as if they had forgotten where they were. "Uh, yeah that sounds like a great idea. There's a great Chinese place in walking distance," Steve replied.

The others agreed and the five had an enjoyable lunch swapping stories and talking about the "new" Five-0.

Meanwhile, Denning felt like he had been through the proverbial wringer. He decided it would be a good time for lunch. He had Ms. Porter request that Weston be in his office at 1 PM.

Lori entered Denning's office figuring that he wanted to hear her side of last night's raid. She knew that McGarrett would go to Denning to complain about her actions or lack thereof during the raid. She had since convinced herself that McGarrett had intimidated her into believing she was wrong. Waiting for back up was procedure, and she followed it. She didn't want to remember or acknowledge that when faced with a situation like the imminent death of innocent people, procedure allowed for some extra risk to be taken if it was feasible. Part of Lori's problem was that she lacked the practical experience that McGarrett, Williams and Kelly had accrued over the years. Another part of the problem was that she didn't trust the rest of the team enough to follow them into such a dangerous situation, unlike Kono who trusted the three men right from the beginning.

Lori found herself back in Homeland Security with orders to take a refresher on protocol and following orders. Denning let her know in no uncertain terms that she had screwed up. Williams' injury was on her shoulders as well as his own because he had placed her on Five-0. She emptied her office and went back to her old job and did as the governor advised and reviewed procedures.

**TBC**


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii 5-0 and characters belong to CBS, would be nice to live in Hawaii and work for 5-0 alas, that's not the case.

**A/N:** Here's the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. A special thanks to my new beta . I hope you enjoy.

**Epilogue**

The four team members had been given the rest of the week off from any new cases in order to get the computer system upgraded to include additional cyber security and higher security access to federal databases. Much to Steve's delight and Danny's half-hearted grumblings, Five-0 received new toys. Danny only grumbled a little because he knew that the electronics they received would be very helpful and so would access to the weapons only allowed to those under federal jurisdiction. His only fear was what Steve might do with some of the expected ordinance.

Time was also set aside for several meetings for Five-0 to iron out details of the working relationship it would have with the FBI and CIA. Adam had wanted to be sure that all three parties were aware of where Five-0 would be in the hierarchy in Hawaii. He didn't want members of the FBI _or_ CIA to think that Five-0 was the low man on the totem pole. The three parties were going to have to learn to work together. Adam wasn't naïve enough to think that it would be easy, there was no love lost between any of them.

Steve and the others were happy to learn of Adam's precautions in making sure that Five-0 would not become the lap dog of either agency. The first meeting had been with the CIA the day before. It had gone well. There would not be much need for the CIA and Five-0 to work together, but terms were still worked out because Adam and the agency had been the ones to help Five-0 become a bit more self-reliant.

Problems arose during the meeting with the FBI earlier that day. A couple of FBI agents in the group were not happy losing some of their authority to some questionable cops and a Navy SEAL.

Adam sat in his office thinking about the meeting that just broke up. He shook his head at the unprofessionalism displayed by two of the FBI agents present for the meeting.

_Flashback:_

FBI Agent Kipton sneered at McGarrett before turning to Adam. "I don't see why we have to work with a liar like McGarrett!"

Steve tensed but stayed in his seat. Adam looked Kipton curiously. "Do you have proof of your accusation Agent Kipton?"

Kipton pointed at Steve and Danny. "Those two men lied to me about the location of William's brother. With their help, Matthew Williams was able to avoid arrest."

Adam sat back calmly. "Before we go any further I have a question for you Special Agent Franks. I would like to know why you brought Agent Kipton and Markowitz to this meeting when I requested that they be left out."

Kipton and Markowitz sputtered while Franks replied. "I brought them here because of their concerns about McGarrett and Williams. I also have concerns about a disgraced cop being on a federal task force."

Adam was prepared to reply but Steve held up a hand stopping him. "I'll answer for myself and my team Adam. First, Lieutenant Kelly was cleared of _all_ suspicion in the theft of the $280,000 from HPD, or don't you read the papers Special Agent Franks? As for Matthew Williams, who says he wasn't arrested?"

Kipton stood up enraged. "Williams was NOT arrested! You sent us on a wild goose chase so he could get away!"

Steve responded calmly. "I simply wanted to be sure that Matthew William's arrest was handled by people I trusted. Danny tried to get Matt to turn himself in. Matt refused. Too bad for Matt that my friends were waiting for him on his charter plane. Matt went to DC instead of Costa Rica."

Kipton sat down shocked. Special Agent Franks spoke with irritation. "Why wasn't my office informed of this?"

Steve shrugged. "I don't know sir. My only involvement was calling a couple of friends. I _do_ know that Matt has agreed to give state's evidence against the drug cartel he stupidly borrowed money from."

Danny stared at Steve. He didn't know that. He only knew that Steve had called some friends and that Matt had been taken into custody without violence.

Steve turned to Danny. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Danny. I only found out a couple of days ago about the deal. We've been so busy it slipped my mind."

"That's okay Steve. At least I can tell my folks Matt did the right thing."

"You still lied to one of my agents McGarrett." Franks interrupted.

Steve turned his attention back to Franks. "I did. I checked up on your two agents after meeting them. They're not known for arresting runners without injuring them. Matt is my partner's brother. I wasn't going to let him get away, but I wasn't about to let him get hurt because he was stupid."

Danny laid a hand on Steve's arm. "Thanks man."

"No problem. Adam, can you make sure that we never have to work with Kipton, Markowitz _or_ Franks."

"Now see here McGarrett, I run the field officer here. I won't let some cop wannabe dictate to me!"

Danny spoke heatedly. "You listen here _Special Agent Franks_; Steve is not a cop wannabe. He is a Navy SEAL who has the instincts and drive to be a great cop. He works damn hard to keep Hawaii safe and bring justice to the victims. He's been through training that would make these two idiots cry. Steve is the best partner I have ever had and I would follow his lead into hell itself. Do any of your agents inspire that kind of trust or loyalty, Agent Franks?"

The FBI agents stared at Danny flabbergasted. Chin and Kono nodded agreeing with Danny. Steve stared at Danny gratefully. He had known that Danny trusted him, just not that much.

"Thanks, partner."

Danny shrugged. "I'll never repeat it, but it's the truth."

Steve chuckled.

Danny turned back to Adam. "I'd rather not work with these two agents either, Adam. They sit there calling Steve a liar, but they never followed up with either Steve or me when Matt 'got away.' We would have told them that Matt was really in custody."

Adam spoke before anything else could be said. "After this little display, I have to agree with Steve. I'll talk to some people and see what can be done. I'm not going to allow a repeat of the problems you had with Weston. This meeting is adjourned until I can work out any remaining kinks." Adam stood as he put his papers back in his briefcase preparing to leave. "I'll call you when I have the details ironed out Steve. In the meantime, enjoy a few hours off. I think the four of you have earned it."

Adam and Five-0 left the conference room before Franks could regain his wits.

_End Flashback_

Adam signed picking up his phone. He had some people to call and transfers to arrange.

Steve and Danny hosted a small barbecue/beach party on the Saturday before they would be returning to work as the new Five-0. It had been awhile since Five-0 had the time to get together as family. Grace was playing with some friends on the beach under the watchful eyes of Kono and Chin. Kamekona brought the makings for shave ice. "On the house brah. Just happy my favorite people are still protecting Hawaii."

Saturday evening found the four team members sitting on Steve's lanai sharing a beer. Grace and her friends were inside watching a movie. Steve had suggested allowing her friends to stay the night. He didn't know when he and Danny would have a chance to host another sleepover.

Grace and her friends talked and giggled until they finally fell asleep sometime after midnight. Despite the late night, Steve still rose early for his daily swim. He smiled seeing the girls lying all over the living room floor. He grabbed his phone and took some pictures so the girls could remember their adventure. The potential for blackmail when Grace was older _never_ entered his mind.

After Grace's friends had gone home, the small family enjoyed a quiet afternoon. Steve and Grace enjoyed some time in the water while Danny read a book on the lanai. The three worked on a well fortified sand castle together. Steve's influence at work again.

Monday morning everyone was ready to get back to their regular schedules and start a new chapter of their lives, again. The Five-0 ohana would make it as long as they stayed together.

**PAU**


End file.
